


Celebrity Crush

by x_orangejuice



Category: Trap - Steven Gregg
Genre: 1940s, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Court Scene, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falsely Accused, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, Menachap California, Murder, News Media, Newspapers, Plagiarism, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_orangejuice/pseuds/x_orangejuice
Summary: Enemies to Lovers, slowburn but make it about the play I'm in.You'll learn the plot of the play, the characters in said play, and some steaming hot sex scenes between the two characters. What else is there in this world? Nothing.May I know present, Trap by Steven Gregg but slowburn.
Relationships: Menachap Harold/Time Magazine, Norma Pike/Jonathan Mollusk
Kudos: 1





	Celebrity Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen. 
> 
> This was just a crack ship that I took to far. It's currently 3 am and I don't know wtf I'm doing anymore and I'm just writing, bud. This will be updated whenever I feel like it. I'm hoping for at least 500k words by the end for a true slowburn but yknow I'll get what I can make.
> 
> Let's begin 🥴

"New job, new home, new town. This place is perfect!" Ms. Harold walked into the town of Menachap ready to start her new life. Little did she know, it wasn't going to be as perfect as she wanted. 

As she walked into her new office, she sees another news lady there. Someone who wasn't in the office when she originally got interviewed.

So, being a kind person, she walked up to this strange lady. That was the biggest mistake of her life. Little did she know that the woman she was about to talk to was the woman who runs Time Magazine, the biggest magazine next to LA Times.

"Hello! I'm Ms. Harold, it's very nice to meet you!" She says, as she greets the out of place office lady. 

"Oh... You're new, aren't you-?" The lady responds with disgust.

"Yes.. I am... Will that be a problem or-?"

"No no it's just," she leans down and whispers, "They always bring in the... Dirty ones from out of town. I usually drag them in eventually and keep them and their information for myself." The lady leans back up and declares, "You can call me Times Magazine for now, since you don't have the privilege yet of knowing my real name."

She walked off as Ms. Harold stands there, shocked. 

A coworker glances over and then says, "Did you just meet the competitor? Yeah she stops by here every so often just to 'get a good look at the competition'. You'll get used to it"

"I don't want to get used to it! People like her make this type of work infuriating. All she seems to care about is the press coverage and how many people she can trick. What kind of-"

"Alright I get it, you're upset. But you gotta keep your voice down. The boss'll be here soon and we gotta get to work."

So Ms. Harold finds her desk and starts writing about whatever she needed to and somewhat forgot about Ms. Time Magazine. But she couldn't forget for long.

**Author's Note:**

> If u read this wtf. Also I just wanna write sex so- I'll write it soon.


End file.
